Lauriver
Lauriver is the het ship between Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance on CW series Arrow. Canon HISTORY Laurel and Oliver have known each other since they were young, and they know each other's families very well. The two start dating and are together two years before Queen's Gambit sinks. In that time, Oliver is a playboy, irresponsible guy who cheats on Laurel and she's well aware of how he acts, though not his infidelity. Laurel knows Oliver and recognises how insecure he really is and correspondingly, Oliver knows that Laurel can see him and that feeds his low self-esteem. Oliver regards Laurel as the perfect girl: great in school, socially and academically and a person who will undoubtedly go on to do something great for the world. He doesn't consider himself good enough for Laurel and so when Laurel, who loves her boyfriend both because and in spite of who he is, wants to commit to Oliver and get engaged, Oliver agrees although he's terrified that he'll lose her when he doesn't live up to the idea he thinks she has of their life together. And so, instead of facing his fears and talk to Laurel, Oliver decides to destroy their relationship by beginning an affair with her smitten younger sister, Sara, who always feels overshadowed by Laurel. Horrifically, Laurel finds out about the affair after learning of Oliver's death when Moira Queen comes by to tell them that Sara was on the boat and is tragically suspected dead as well. OLIVER'S RETURN During his time on the island, Oliver talks and thinks about Laurel a lot, suffering over how much he hurt her and upon his return to Starling City expects Laurel to thoroughly hate him forever. Upon seeing Oliver again, Laurel is cold and spares not time telling Oliver she blames him for Sara's death. She is surprised to find herself feeling guilty over her fling with Tommy, who pursues a true relationship with Laurel. Immediately upon his return, during his activities as The Hood, Oliver learns that Tommy and Laurel are together. A drunk and miserable Thea later blasts the truth at Oliver's homecoming party, but Laurel lets him know she needs neither his forgiveness nor permission given what he did to her. Laurel becomes intrigued with the mysterious vigilante called The Hood and considers his actions heroic. At a party Oliver throws as yet another cover while being investigated for being The Hood, Laurel accidentally walks in on him dressing and sees his scars. Her anger fades momentarily as she finds sympathy for whatever atrocity Oliver has experienced and they share a passionate kiss. Laurel is shocked by her impulse and leaves. After some time Laurel gives into Tommy and they start a relationship and fall in love. Oliver, while feeling he has no right to ever expect a romance with Laurel again, behaves respectfully to both of them and continues his friendship with Tommy, although he secretly is devastated that his best friend is dating the love of his life. At the end of the first season, Tommy ends the relationship with Laurel, after he finds out Oliver is the Hood and realizes, that Laurel, if she'd know who Oliver really is, would choose Oliver over him. ALLIES Oliver and Laurel stay good friends in Seasons Three and Four. FELLOW VIGILANTES On her deathbed towards the end of Season Four, she tells Oliver that he was the Love of her Life. In the season 4 finale Oliver, despite taking a vow not to kill criminals again after Tommy's death, breaks this vow to avenge Laurel by killing her killer Damien Darhk. In Season Five it is several times hinted, that Oliver still has romantic feelings for Laurel. Throughout the season he has become more ruthless again believing if he had stayed that way, Laurel would be alive as he still blames himself for her death. In the Midseason Finale, after returning to the Arrowcave, Oliver encounters a seemingly alive Laurel. It is later revealed in the Midseason Premier, that this Laurel is in fact her villainous Earth-2 Doppelganger, called Black Siren, introduced in the second Season Episode of The Flash "Invincible". Earth-2 Laurel also confesses to Oliver in the same episode that she was in love with his Earth-2 counterpart until he died on the Queen's Gambit in contrast to Oliver. Oliver believes partially out of guilt for Laurel's death that Earth-2 Laurel can find redemption, hinting that he's become affectionate towards Earth-2 Laurel somewhat. Earth-2 Laurel herself, despite being a ruthless murderer, also implies that she is genuinely affectionate towards him too, hesitating when he begged her not to kill Felicity and appearing very conflicted while doing so. Despite Earth-2 Laurel being captured and taken to A.R.G.U.S. Oliver still believes there is hope for her. OLIVER'S DREAM After Oliver's abducted by the Dominators and put in a Dreamworld, he finds himself in a "perfect" world were he never went lost at sea, is still with a very much alive Laurel and about to marry her. After realizing that the world is false Oliver leaves, but confesses to "Laurel" that he still loves her and believes she deserved better than him. Fanon Although the Characters are less known to the general public, the couple is considered in Comic Book fan circles to be one of the most iconic Superhero Couples im Comic Book History.The 10 Most Significant Superhero Couples of All Time Fandom AO3 : FORUMS :Destined Lovers TUMBLR : : : : : WIKIS : Photos 508lauriver.jpg 308lauriver.jpg Oliver_and_Laurel_kiss.png Media Laurel + Oliver Already Gone References